


Can't stop thinking!

by iammultifandomaddicted



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, ChanSoo - Freeform, Cute Kiss, Drabble, Feelings, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Overthinking, and really short tbh, chanyeol can't sleep, only a little bit, two boys in love, worried Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammultifandomaddicted/pseuds/iammultifandomaddicted
Summary: Chanyeol can't sleep after what he did. Because Kyungsoo definitly hates him now.





	Can't stop thinking!

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hey can you please write a drabble for me. With the drabble prompts 25 and 27. And for the ship Chansoo(Chanyeol x Kyungsoo) please. If you are open to write for that ship.  
> Promts: 25) “I can’t sleep after what happened.”  
> 27) “Stop waking me up at night.”

Chanyeol can’t bring himself to finally fall asleep. The moment replies over and over in his head and as much as he wants to focus on something else, his thoughts always wander back to it. Why has he been so dumb? It has happened in the heat of the moment and one second later he already regretted it, running away like a coward. Kyungsoo probably hates him now.  
Looking at the clock at his nightstand Chanyeol sees that it’s already past 1 am. He definitely will be tired tomorrow. The room beside him is quiet which means that Kyungsoo is probably asleep.  
When his dorm mate had come home, Chanyeol simply acted as if he was already asleep but Soo probably didn’t want to see him either.  
Thinking about the fact that Chanyeol has to look for a new dorm now, makes him feel sick. He would lose Kyungsoo, his best friend, just because he couldn’t control his freaking hormones and made such a stupid decision. Chanyeol quickly whippes away the tears that dared to spill on his pillow.  
It isn’t like he will fall asleep soon, so at least he could do something productive and make himself something to eat. Chanyeol hasn’t eaten since breakfast, but until now he even had no time to think about it.  
Trying to be as quiet as possible to not wake Kyungsoo up, Chanyeol goes to the kitchen.  
He decides to go for a simple sandwich, so he won’t make too many noises and he isn’t much of a cooker, mostly Kyungsoo takes that part. But thinking about the younger isn’t making anything better. Quite the opposite.  
Chanyeol is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t pay attention to his actions, which leads to dropping a plate. Today is definitely his “lucky” day. And of course it wasn’t one of these plastic plates Sehun had bought for them. No it was one of Kyungsoos beloved ones, which he got from his mum.  
Quickly Chanyeol bend down trying to save the rest, but it was already too late. He can only pick up the broken pieces.  
“Damn it, Chanyeol. What did you do now? STOP WAKING ME UP AT NIGHT!” Chanyeol freezes when he hears the voice of his dorm mate who still sounds sleepy. That seems to make him extra grumpy.  
“Ehh…I…” When Kyungsoo sees the mess on the kitchen floor he quickly approaches the older one.  
“Oh God, are you okay. Did you cut yourself?” He takes Chanyeols hands in his and inspects them. The taller one can’t breathe at how close Soo is standing to him, and he is holding his hands. They are holding hands!  
“I… I am sorry.” Chanyeol is breathing, not really trusting his voice, because Kyungsoo is still holding his hands and it feels so wonderful. Chanyeol can feel butterflies in his stomach and for a second he forgets what happened earlier.  
“It’s okay. Why are you even awake at this time?” Kyungsoo asks gently, his entire grumpy attitude was gone.  
“I can’t sleep after what happened…” he trails off, not wanting to specify what he just said. He avoids eye contact.  
“Oh…do you want to talk about it?”  
“No!” Chanyeols answer is too quick and he can see that Kyungsoo doesn’t like it.  
“I mean…I shouldn’t have…kissed you…I am sorry.” Saying it out loud is weird and makes Chanyeol regret it even more.  
“I AM NOT!.”  
“What do you mean?” Kyungsoos sudden angry tone confuses Chanyeol.  
“You can’t just kiss me and give me hope, Chanyeol!”  
It surprises the taller one that he can see tears in Soos eyes.  
“Hope for what.”  
“That you love me back…” Now Kyungsoo is the one to avoide eye contact.  
“But I get it you didn’t want to…I was so fucking happy when you did it…and then you ran away…”  
Quickly Kyungsoo turns around and is about to run back to his room, but Chanyeol is quicker. He grabs his arm and turns the smaller one around, connecting their lips in a kiss. Like the first time it was just a quick kiss, but this time Chanyeol is sure about it.  
“I am so sorry for running away, but I didn’t though you like me too.”  
A goofy smile plays around his lips.  
“I love you, Soo.”  
“Don’t be cheesy just kiss me again.”  
Of course Chanyeol obeys and grabs the other man’s face to kiss him once again. This time the kiss is way longer and passionate. Their lips move in sync, but Chanyeol dominates. Kyungsoo grabs the elder’s collar to bring him closer and deepens the kiss.  
Both are breathing heavily when they end the kiss.  
“Even if you are my boyfriend now, you have to buy a new plate.”  
“Sure Cutie.” Chanyeol teases.  
“Really? Nicknames! As you wish…Honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the first drabble I post here. Hope you guys like it!<3


End file.
